


Res privatae

by BluesMirage



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア | Gundam: Char's Counterattack
Genre: Abuse, After CCA, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Dark Amuro, Hurt, Imprisonment, M/M, Mouth gag, Sex Toys, What-If, mouth yoke
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesMirage/pseuds/BluesMirage
Summary: 阿姆罗中佐取得了将战俘夏亚•阿兹纳布尔配属为私人物品的许可





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> 俗套的黑化虐身暗堕BE一条龙

＼

互相理解了，之后呢？他开口时神情安定，与其说低声询问更如同自语，仰视着被平展双臂缚在十字架上的男人。

他们悬在虚空中，下方稍隔一段距离处，人类的母星静静浮现苍蓝光晕。渺远不定的繁星明灭，回以沉默的男人被广袤黑暗中唯一具实感的白色光束笼罩。

“你的罪行带来的怒火和悲痛并未消失，此刻依然在喋喋不休地催促我做些什么。”

那双水色眼瞳低垂，冰结的水面落满尘埃，什么也不去映出。垂怜的光束也好，闪动的星辰也好，都无法点亮能暖溶它们的灯火。

它们曾被一位少女的唇和手指触碰过；那位殒命于爆炎与热风中的少女，为这个男人亡于他的光束剑下的被害者。她的灵魂飘荡在星体间，游离在他们恍惚时与梦境中；是抚慰亦是折磨，是祝福亦是诅咒。

男人的心口被一柄眼熟的西洋剑深深刺入。余在外的小半截银亮剑身与精细雕镂的护手沾染已干涸为斑块的暗色血污；同类污渍也呈流动或飞溅状凝结在男人线条优美的赤裸躯体上、逸品丝缎般光华无匹的金发上与俊朗的面孔下侧。

这狼狈又艳丽的歪曲的弥赛亚，这唯美却也肮脏的负罪者。

“我无法原谅你，也不想杀死你。”

崇拜赞颂这个男人的民众们的声音，因这个男人而罹难流离的民众们的声音，环绕着四周呓语般回荡。他听见祭如神在的赞歌，听见撕心裂肺的哭嚎；他看见火红的永生花传过一双双年龄身份各异的手，看见焦黑的稚嫩图画混在剩下一枚耳环的人体余烬中。男人背后赤红十字拉长歪斜的黑影投在蓝色水之星上，如同丑陋结痂的伤口。

“你听得见其中深处的声音吗？听不到吧，从未想过去听吧。像你这样活着的男人，有没有曾经哪怕一瞬间真心去在意这些？”

夜宴将开幕，行刑手已来到。

“而我无法不去注意到它们在脑海里回响。这些曾是让我决心杀死你的丧钟的声响。如今却提醒着我想法中的软弱。”

软弱，某种程度上是他想让这个人活着的理由。不是慈悲，而是对“成为那个人的刽子手”这点的犹豫。

软弱，也是他无法拒绝在那个人身上施加私欲为名的刑具的原因。

他走近十字架，听见自己的军靴踏在虚空中的叩响。一级一级登上无形的阶梯直到在竖起十字架的平面上站定，他握住熟悉的剑柄，缓缓拔出这把从久远过去开始横在他们之间的凶器。新的血液从创口中涌出，粘稠鲜红包裹着立刻流失的温度。

噗啾、咕啾……

空气与稠液彼此挤压的声响在他将这柄凶器不断抽出些许又深深捅入的利落动作间持续着。他贯穿着这个男人的身体，乱暴地破开那埋藏炙热的体内，翻搅湿黏软烂的组织。

血液的气味似乎混杂着硝烟味，被他掼入的力度晃动的身体和头颅开始出现反应。血迹斑斑的金发向后滑去，男人的脸些许转向，一瞬间那双眼睛又是倒映晴空的水镜。

他们交换视线，男人的唇细微启合，但这毫无意义。他双手攥住剑柄，就像想把男人背后的十字架一并洞穿，将西洋剑在令人齿寒的金属与骨骼的摩擦声中捅到了底。那具美丽的躯体紧绷着挺起，随后完全无力地瘫软下来。他呼吸着那个男人的血液的浓腥甜香，身体中的野兽餮足地舔着獠牙。

意识边缘掠过羽翼鼓动声，星光聚集成型的轻盈轮廓拖着金光闪闪的长尾划过黑暗，是那一羽逝于过去却永恒存在于他和他之间的白鸟。

那丝光明落在十字架顶端，淡金色裙裾流泻而下。褐色肌肤的少女亭亭而立，双手紧握于胸前，飘舞的墨色长发与幽暗宇宙相融一体，面容上的忧愁如花苞上凝结的霜露。绿宝石的眼瞳恳切地凝望他，似乎要警告他立足处已经是深渊边缘，别再踏出脚步。

极其缓慢地，扣在血淋淋的长剑剑柄上的修长手指一根一根地松开，他低头检视掌心指间的湿润殷红，又坦然地回望向少女，眼底的温柔是雨后湖面上将散的薄雾。

“我知道的，拉拉。”

“但是，已经不会停手了。”

他以染血的指腹抚过嘴唇，唇边浮出愉悦的笑影，像个才吻过情人的思恋病患。

即使是拉拉也不行，想要我退让的话。

那野兽在窃窃地笑，喷吐出血肉腐坏的气息。产生腐坏的是他自己，体内的、脏腑的、感情的深处，腥臭甜腻的腐生黏液在不断渗出，等待欲望将它们引流。

“夏亚他……”

——是属于我的了。

“……”

泪水从绿宝石中滴落，白鸟溶化在漆黑的宇宙中。

他逐渐意识到身体与寝具的存在，意识到黑暗存在于自己的眼睑里侧。

吐息急促地撑起上半身，心脏振动的回响由内部冲击着他的鼓膜，汗水在睡眠中浸透了周身肌肤，失温感与粘腻感重叠。他扯开睡袋拉锁，进了浴室。

又做了相似的梦。在他等待那个许可的期间，这类梦成了日常体验。

温水冲刷着全身，似乎连心灵的沉污都能洗去。奇妙的高昂感像饱满的气球充塞在阿姆罗的胸口。

换好制服进入外部走道时，不惯的寂静令人一时分神，他更清晰地意识到自己身处何地。

此处是近月轨道附近联邦控制下的一颗小型卫星，曾是小行星带内辅助开发作业的居住站，战后被联邦移送并改建，用作秘密羁押重要战俘的监狱。每周有小型补给舰进港，更新狱卒和囚徒的生活物资。

而他是这里唯一的狱卒。

今天是阿姆罗•雷正式就任为夏亚•阿兹纳布尔的独立监视官的起始之日。

＼

—序章•完—


	2. Atrocity

＼

关于和这个人以何种方式再会，他想过很多。

包括现在已被联邦高层允许实现的，监视者与囚徒，以及，支配者与“物品”的关系。

他得到了夏亚•阿兹纳布尔的所有权，交换条件是自己也必须居留这座宇宙孤岛、联邦的管控之下，当一名失去自由的狱卒。

另一层事实上他也是此处的囚徒，缠绕他的锁链就明明白白固定在囚笼上。

不过同在闭锁的铁皮罐子内，狱卒的自由总是比真正的犯人要多得多的。

他甘愿停留在此，看守着他精心营造的鸟笼，像贪婪的恶龙盘踞着独占的秘宝。将成为失乐园布景的狭窄的笼子，用来盛放那只受过磔刑的金丝雀，被联邦捕获的、羽翼遍染血腥、美丽却可哀的鸟儿。

已经为他所有的金丝雀，今天也被伊甸之东的晦暗梦境折磨着。

比最明净矿石结晶更美的天青色眼眸一定正因愕然而睁大，在火红的绒布下甚至漫起雾气。

他猜想着，欢喜不已地低声笑起来，让嗡鸣的不详之音更为高昂地响彻在笼子里，逼迫得折翼的雀鸟像是被蛇吻所袭地反仰上半身，晒露出脆弱白皙的喉咙。

应该再加上一个项圈，就用最适合囚徒的赤红色好了，前面的锁扣部分肯定是金色，吊牌背面刻上全名。用来装饰在这截白得晃眼的修长美好的脖颈上，还能拉拽着让人发出可爱的窒息音节。

嗯，今晚就下单定制吧。

精实的躯体轮廓展现出的失控的战栗，不时冲破隐忍被精巧的口枷破坏成模糊颤音的呻吟，将艳丽的布料泅染出暗色滑下脸颊的泪水，都取悦着正观赏囚徒屈辱姿态的人。

这个男人以前就喜欢把眼睛藏起来，后来那个总帅形象让阿姆罗觉得，这个男人还是把眼睛藏起来的时候可爱。

贴合那副如同巧夺天工的眼窝与鼻梁轮廓的眼罩，他最看中的不予一丝侥幸光亮的柔软紧贴程度，特意选择的火红色厚绒布质地也好极了，能轻松分辨出过多泪水浸透而暗沉的部分。

那副口枷也是为了囚徒特制的。只要他这个监视官无意离开这个孤岛，关注他们情况的上面的家伙大概愿意准许他任何扭曲下流的做法。

玫瑰色绒面、柔软的皮质内衬的长度极其合适的束带，连接着棱角尽数圆润处理的金色镂空口塞，给身份足以称为贵宾的囚徒戴起来无比相配。

视觉上的享受常常让他随意扫视时被那副华美的束带紧贴着脸颊、优美唇形间咬着雕花的金属空心球、喘息着嗯嗯呜呜垂下涎液的模样撩动得心潮澎湃起来，忍不住故意乱拨美丽雀鸟体内深处那根带着凸纹和颗粒的玩具震动档次的调节钮，以看到被镣铐仔细束缚好的赏心悦目的身姿几乎挣扎着抽搐起来的哀怜美景。

“笼中鸟除了用来观赏，还有很多用途。”

声音内的感情纯粹清澈，如此以白色涂抹形象的恶魔语调温柔，弯腰抚摸金发男人的脸，嘴唇若即若离地蹭着黏上缕缕散碎发丝的汗湿额角。

他的指尖划裂男人颧骨侧边结成的锈红色血痂。那是条他之前不休不眠在这里呆了太长时间后情绪失控时亲手割开的伤。

这对将近麻木的痛觉来说连落灰都不及，被由血管扩散全身的劣情毒素腐蚀着的囚徒只会感觉到又有小股液体流经下颌滴落。

监视官说的是引用自往日他们之间的话语，曾出自金发男人之口的讽刺。本该熟悉的音色被陌生扭曲的甜腻浸渍。

“总帅阁下会为我献上最好的啼鸣吧？”

在毁掉这个男人那一无聊的面具人格以前，他不会叫出那个对他来说最特别的名字的。

笑意如腐烂苹果般柔软得可憎的监视官仿佛完成袭击的毒蛇，探首亲吻笼中金丝雀苍白颈侧的针孔，舌尖轻轻地戳刺过有点浮肿的边缘。从囚徒肩背的猛震中又偷得几分愉悦。

这次注射的是近限制边缘的剂量。再等上几分钟，被生理反应支配的雀鸟会给他什么样的惊喜，实在值得期待，值得特地为此准备一组新的玩具。

在每一处都漂亮精致的身体上安放的赤红色道具，他等不及想用用看了。

直到鸟儿不只是被牢笼所囚，而是身心都成为他的俘虏为止，阿姆罗的取乐游戏还多得是花样。

他和夏亚所有的时间现在都属于这个牢笼。他可以慢慢地磨掉这个男人的傲慢和自尊。

不过究竟算是谁囚禁了谁呢？

意识到自己可能又超过了二十小时泡在这个并不宽敞的囚室里，阿姆罗啧啧喟叹着坐进了一侧靠墙的沙发，给自己接了一杯营养冲剂。

他小口抿着饮料闭上眼睛也不算是假寐地放松精神，黑暗中寂静里只有镣铐被拉拽相碰的金属音，越来越急促，越来越尖锐，告诉他焦急的鸟儿已经忍耐不住了。

“这次从哪里开始好呢？”

监视官放下水杯，带着笑意自言自语着，翻捡起盒子里的玩具。

虽然是金丝雀，猫尾巴应该也不错？

干脆用这边处理好的赤红色绳索漂亮地把白皙的身体全身紧缚起来，偶尔解开一次手铐玩一会儿？

链条磕碰声成了急乱的雨点，混合了明显能听见的湿漉漉感觉的闷哼声。

这样的话，也许可以教教金丝雀该怎么说话。

监视官赞许地点头，站起身解下腰间的鞭子，迈着轻快的步伐走向自己的笼中鸟。

＼

—Atrocity— 完

—系列TBC—


End file.
